


Beautiful Now

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Or is it?), M/M, Tsukishima is rich, Yamaguchi won the ticket, it went serious at some point again, it's NOT Titanic, summer fling in paradise, they go on a luxury cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some troubles in his family company, Tsukishima goes for a cruise. There he meets someone who helps him forget all of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Now

**Author's Note:**

> The idea hit me very hard while listening to [Zedd - Beautiful Now ft. Jon Bellion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1a7o44WxNo) and paying attention to the lyrics. After re-listening I had the whole thing planned in my head. And I went and wrote it almost immediately.

I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it  
Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing  
We might not know why, we might not know how  
But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now

*

Finally, Tsukishima was content with his surroundings. Endless summer sky, almost painfully blue, was stretching over vast azure ocean. Mercilessly hot sun wasn’t so bad when there was a gentle, salty breeze. The cruise was an amazing idea. Yes, it could have been an escape from his stressful, everyday life, but Tsukishima was sure that he deserved this little piece of paradise. Especially after everything that happened recently. And he was going to take all the best he could from this trip.

Right now the tall blond was lounging by the swimming pool and sipping on some fancy, strawberry flavoured cocktail. He came here with an intent to read a book but something, or rather someone, else caught his attention.

Tsukishima knew what he liked. And the guy who just appeared here was the exact embodiment of it all. Tall, lean body with not too little and not too much muscle, ruffled dark hair and slightly bronzed skin that seemed to be loved by the sun. Tsukishima could bet all of his money that it was also full of freckles. He wondered what constellations he could find there.

The guy approached the chair beside the one Tsukishima was sitting on. When he noticed the blond looking at him he smiled lightly. That was the first time Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat. And it happened again when he started taking his clothes off.

“Oh shit,” escaped Tsukishima’s lips when he was alone again. He couldn’t help but keep staring, yes, staring, not observing like always. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the guy’s form when he was swimming. 

Tsukishima knew that he wasn’t the only one looking. If he had less self-confidence he might have thought that he was in worse situation as the other two who were eyeing the swimmer were young women, sunbathing a bit to the side. But Tsukishima was confident enough. So when the guy came out of the swimming pool and the two of them approached him, the blond observed everything calmly and carefully. And after a while he flashed the biggest winning smirk of his life. The guy he was attracted to looked at him, silently screaming for help with his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was getting.

Knowing that he’s definitely going to befriend the guy, Tsukishima got up and took the towel the other left behind. After approaching them, Tsukishima stood behind him and covered his shoulders with the towel.

“I see you’re in shape. Just like always,” he said right into his ear, with his hands still touching him.

“So you were watching? And here I thought that your book was more interesting than anything. Just like always,” hearing such an exchange and seeing the look Tsukishima was giving them, the girls gave up and left them alone.

“That was easy,” Tsukishima commented absentmindedly.

“But it helped a lot!” The guy turned around to face him. “Thank you very much! And also sorry,” he smiled sheepishly. 

“For what?”

“For… you know… getting you involved.”

“But I did that voluntarily,” Tsukishima smirked. “Let’s go and eat something?”

“Eh? Yeah. Just let’s stop by my room, I wanna change out of these wet clothes. Ah! And I’m Yamaguchi,” he smiled brightly, making Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat yet again.

*

The meal had to wait. When they came inside Yamaguchi’s room, everything went extremely fast. Lips, hungry for something other than food, on heated skin, impatient hands trailing all over their bodies. Before they tumbled onto the bed, they were already naked and breathing heavily.

“And I thought that winning a ticket for this cruise used life’s worth of my luck,” Yamaguchi suddenly laughed, slipping his fingers into short, blond hair. He giggled when hot breath tickled his side.

“Maybe it was mine that got used now?” Tsukishima said softly against the skin just above Yamaguchi’s hip.

The sounds that could be heard later were the proof that both of them were really lucky today and took the best they could from this trip.

*

Wherever it's going, I'm gonna chase it  
What's left of this moment, I'm not gonna waste it  
Stranded together, our worlds have collided  
This won't be forever, so why try to fight it?

*

They spent the rest of the short time of the trip together. They had a lot of sex, they couldn’t get enough of each other, but, surprisingly, they also talked a lot. Both about trivial and more deep things. Though, of course, there were some topics left untouched. For example what exactly Tsukishima was running away from on this trip. Or why Yamaguchi thought that he used his life’s worth of luck.

They just enjoyed each other’s company. There was no need to show and touch the deepest, most vulnerable parts of themselves. It was just a summer fling on an luxury cruiser. It was meant to be pleasurable, meant to be a little piece of paradise in their, very different, but equally hard, lives.

That’s why some things weren’t said. And also that’s why they haven’t looked back when they went their separate ways in the port without even exchanging contact numbers.

*

Few months later, Tsukishima was glaring at some project proposal in his office, when he heard a knock on the doors.

“Enter,” he growled dryly, not looking up from the papers.

“We found replacement for your secretary, sir. He doesn’t have any previous experience - “ Tsukishima glanced up at Ennoshita, his brow quirked “ - but he seems promising enough to give him a chance. And I know that it’s not exactly experience that you seek in your subordinates but actual skills, sir.”

“We will see,” Tsukishima said more to himself, than to his father’s secretary. He sat straight up and looked at the person who came inside with Ennoshita. The guy was already bowing deeply:

“My name is Yamaguchi,” he said in a familiar voice, then straightened up and looked right at Tsukishima. When their eyes met, Yamaguchi flinched and nervously glanced at Ennoshita. On the other hand, Tsukishima appeared to be perfectly calm.

“Ennoshita, you can leave now,” he said slowly, getting up. Ha walked around his desk and then leaned against it, facing Yamaguchi.

“I’ve never thought that I’ll see you again.”

“Same here,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, the very same way he did during summer.

“And who’s life’s worth of luck was used this time?” Tsukishima asked with a soft smile on his face.

“I’m not sure anymore,” he had to look a bit up at the tall blond who suddenly was standing just centimeters away.

“I don’t mind being unlucky if it’s with you. And I’m not letting you go now, not after you appeared again like this,” Tsukishima whispered and closed the distance between them, softly kissing Yamaguchi’s lips.

*

Let's live tonight like fireflies  
And one by one light up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> It also, in a way, commemorates the start of my summer holidays. And today is a cold, cloudy and rainy day. Such a trip really would be a piece of paradise.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/121829014071/the-idea-hit-me-very-hard-while-listening-to-zedd).


End file.
